


The Fall

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [99]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Sweet, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Tommy's having nightmares.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Series: Requests [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/175709
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaintOfLosAngeles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOfLosAngeles/gifts).



Nikki moved in his sleep, reaching across the hotel bed to the other side, which woke him up. Nikki opened his eyes and looked to where his partner should be asleep, but the other side was empty. He saw up and looked around the room, eyes going to the bathroom first, then scanning across until he looked through the door that led to the balcony and he saw him there, smoking a cigarette. Nikki took a deep breath and tossed the blankets off, heading outside to Tommy.

“Jesus, it’s cold out here,” Nikki said, making Tommy jump slightly.

“Why are you awake?” Tommy asked.

“I was about to ask you the same thing,” Nikki leaned against the railing. “You’re gonna freeze out here.”

“It’s fine,” Tommy shrugged. Nikki frowned as he watched Tommy, the chilly air making his long curls sway. It almost could’ve been a damn Renaissance painting.

“Something’s wrong,” Nikki watched him. “You can talk to me.”

“I...it’s stupid,” Tommy took another puff off his cigarette and blew the smoke out.

“I doubt it,” Nikki nudged Tommy with his elbow. “Come on babe, talk to me.”

“I had a nightmare,” Tommy shrugged. “Falling off the drum kit again. And I just...I keep falling and...shit I’m sorry.” Tommy closed his eyes and before he knew it, he felt strong arms wrapping around him, holding him close to his chest.

“It’s okay,” Nikki whispered, holding Tommy close. Tommy snuffed out his cigarette before turning in Nikki’s embrace, resting his his head on his shoulder. “I won’t let you fall again.”

“Fuck, why is this bothering me so bad?” Tommy asked, sniffling some. “I do crazy shit all the time.”

“Because it could’ve killed you,” Nikki whispered. “Because I wasn’t there and...I think about it too.” Nikki pulled back to look at Tommy. “I thought...I thought that I had survived overdoses and a shit ton of bad, to survive and get you, only to have you ripped away from me by this.”

“Nikki…” Nikki pulled the drummer back to him.

“I don’t want to lose you,” Nikki told him. “I won’t let you fall again, I promise.” He just kept repeating that, hoping that Tommy would absorb it.

“Can...can we go back to bed now?” Tommy asked after they stood there for a bit. Nikki could feel the goosebumps on Tommy’s bare arms. Nikki smiled and led him back into the room. They crawled into bed, Nikki wrapping an arm around Tommy and holding him close.

“I’m right here,” Nikki told him. “I’ve got you.”


End file.
